


【J2/杰树】涨

by horipon



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horipon/pseuds/horipon
Summary: 授乳脑洞，没有进入。于2020年4月27日首发于wordpress。
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 6





	【J2/杰树】涨

**Author's Note:**

> 授乳脑洞，没有进入。
> 
> 于2020年4月27日首发于wordpress。

*

田中树的胸口最近有点发涨。

一开始他以为是自己健身初有成效，还高兴地每日给自己多冲半杯蛋白粉来巩固效果，但之后也觉察出来了问题——胸口的两块胸肌虽然规模初见但是摸起来好像没有想象中的那么紧实；而且乳头经常没受到外力刺激就红肿着高高凸起，以至于不得不再在圆领T恤里套上背心遮掩自己胸口的异常；更要命的是胸口的胀痛感虽然不剧烈但是却能时刻折磨着自己的痛觉神经。

但是这并不能瞒过所有人。

杰西总能敏锐地察觉出田中树的异常——通过味道。也许圆领T恤里套背心还能勉强用“田中时尚”来当做借口搪塞别人，但是身上气味确实怎么也瞒不过杰西，再甜腻的香水也遮不住从领口飘出来的乳香味，尤其是在没有别人的休息室田中树闻起来比以往要更加美味。

“树有换香水么？”杰西凑过来闻，鼻尖抵着耳根猛嗅，手探进田中树的衣服里拉扯着那件背心，触到柔软的前胸和硬挺的乳头微微变了脸色，狡黠的笑意盘上了嘴角，坏心眼地捏了一把田中树柔软的前胸。

“没有换！”身后人的气息喷在耳后灼得田中树心烦意乱不禁抬高了音调，胸口被刺激到却使得脚下轻飘飘地失去重心一般依靠在杰西的身上，接着又恍悟过来一般暗骂自己怎么又着了杰西的道。

杰西带了笑意忍不住去吻他，圈着让人坐在自己膝盖上把圆领T恤连带着背心一并掀起来，露出光洁的前胸，和涨得发红的乳头。

“难受吗？”杰西扣着田中树的后颈感受到他细微的颤抖，顺着他的脖子一寸一寸皮肤往下细细地嗅，像是在给田中树做什么检查，鼻尖顶到胸前是让人意想不到的柔软触感时抬头就看到田中树飞速红了脸，乳尖红肿着像是诱人的禁果。

“这几天胸口涨……”田中树相当犹豫地交代了这几天身体的不同，隐约预感到杰西知道了之后大概会做什么之后略显紧张地咬住了下唇。

“嗯，应该是有什么堵住了，需要疏通。”杰西描着田中树的唇齿略隐去了轻笑安慰着，脸上早就露出了打着坏主意的表情，手指捻上发涨的尖端得逞地揉搓。

一本正经的胡说八道。田中树囫囵着脑袋暗想但也默许了杰西的为所欲为，堪称乖巧地把住衣服好让人更方便在自己胸口掠夺。

杰西毫不客气，按了按田中树的胸口看见他皱起眉便尝试用手掌覆上整片胸脯捏揉直到田中树的眉头再次舒展开，便收拢了手掌用手指揉捻着乳尖一扯一挤，乳头上便有白色的奶滴滚落。

杰西下意识用舌尖去接，唾液打湿胸前的皮肤，缓解了酸胀的痛感，紧接着淡淡的奶香味就在口腔散开，催化剂一般冲剂着脑髓。

田中树蹩着眉头下唇快要被咬破了靠在杰西身上扬起头来绷着脖子去推胸前的人，但是没有推动，杰西的手臂结实地箍着他，便只能任由人含着他的乳尖吸吮，空出来的那只手抓握着另一侧没有被嘴巴照顾到的前胸推挤着让乳头洇湿奶水沾湿了杰西的手掌。

杰西的嘴唇把田中树乳晕周边的皮肤都覆住，吸咬着故意发出啧啧水声，舌尖挑弄硬挺着如同小石子的顶端，并在田中树隐忍的闷哼声中加重拨弄吮吸的力度，乳头便违背它主人的意志流出小股甘甜的乳汁。

胸前上水光铺了一片，周围还有齿痕，田中树压着下腹的燥热低头看着自己的身体，杰西把他两侧乳尖都吸得红肿得吓人，但是好像也确实缓解了胸口的酸涨感，不由得表扬一般地揉着面前眼睛闪亮亮的大型犬的头毛。

“树，想做。”大型犬眼巴巴地看着怀里的人拉好衣服整理褶皱，等着田中树回应或是点头。

“那工作完去我家住么？”田中树无奈叹气，工作还没开始但胸口好像又涨了起来。

竭力忍耐着，又期待工作结束。

FIN.


End file.
